Dating and other Dangerous Sports
by shanejayell
Summary: The DSA has a new job and a unusual client.. shoujoai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mezzo: Danger Service Agency, they all belong to the creator of the series and the studio who produced it.

Mezzo: Danger Service Agency

Dating and other Dangerous Sports: One

"All right," Kurokawa said as the balding man stirred the plate of noodles he was frying, "you want us to do what for you, young lady?"

"Yeah," Harada said as the blond sat nearby, his hair done up in it's usual odd spikes, "this doesn't sound like our normal jobs."

"My name is Mitsuki Aya," the redheaded woman smiled slightly, "and I need a bodyguard." She sat back comfortably on the couch, her blue dress clinging to every one of her generous curves.

Both Harada and Kurokawa exchanged a look and chorused, "We'll do it!"

"Oh, no, you won't do at all," Mitsuki waved a hand casually as she said, "I had your other associate in mind."

"Huh?" Mikura Syzuki blinked at them in surprise as the pink haired younger woman entered their new headquarters, a building not far from the old barbershop they had been based above for so long. "Who's the old lady?" she asked casually.

"Mikura," Harada clapped a hand over her mouth, "that was rude!"

"She's our new client," Kurokawa noted with amusement as he stirred their lunch.

"Really," Mikura said after she shrugged off his grip, looking at the stranger skeptically, her blue eyes narrowed. Then suddenly she stiffened, her eyes widening uncontrollably.

"Uh oh," Kurokawa and Harada said almost as one.

"Is she all right?" Mitsuki asked, half out of her comfortable chair and ready to hurry to the younger woman's side.

"She'll be fine in a moment," Kurokawa explained as Mikura suddenly relaxed.

"Damn," Mikura muttered as she sat in the only available place, nearby Mitsuki. The visions of the future were a random gift, she didn't know where they came from or why she had them. And in a time like this, they could be very inconvenient.

"You all right?" Harada asked. In fact what the tech wizard really wanted to ask was what she had seen, but it didn't seem appropriate to do so in front of a customer.

"I'm fine," Mikura answered as she sat. She looked over at Mitsuki, "So what do you want to hire us for?"

"As I explained to your associates," Mitsuki smiled at her, "I want to retain the services of the Danger Service Agency as my bodyguards."

Mikura had lived on the streets before Kurokawa had met her, and over the years had learned to read people pretty well. "So why does someone like you need a bodyguard?" she asked her warily.

Both Kurokawa and Harada exchanged very guilty looks, not having thought of asking that question. Or if they were honest, they had been too distracted by their clients looks to ask those kind of questions.

Mitsuki nodded comfortably, as if she expected the lady of the organization to be the one who took care of business. "I work in the entertainment business," Mitsuki said casually, "a fierce rival of mine wants me eliminated."

"Fierce indeed," Kurokawa nodded sagely.

"What kind of entertainment?" Mikura asked suspiciously.

"I'm a director and star of pornographic films," Mitsuki explained cheerfully.

You could have heard a pin drop as Harada nearly choked on his drink and Kurokawa froze stirring lunch. "I don't know why I didn't recognize you before," Kurokawa blurted before he could think about it.

"Perverted old man," Mikura muttered.

"I doubt most people watching such films are studying my face," Mitsuki chuckled, her laughter making her full breasts jiggle a bit. She leaned forward, eyes moving across the three of them, "So, will you take the job?"

"Excuse us a moment while we confer," Kurokawa said as he switched the stove off and led his two associates to the other side of their new living room. "What do you think?"

"She hasn't told us everything," Mikura frowned.

"Most people in this position don't," Kurokawa noted. He gave Mikura a begging look, "Mikura, she's a porn star! Think of the possibilities!"

"She could call up a couple of her friends and..." Harada trailed off, a bright blush coloring his cheeks.

"For all you know she's the whips and chains style of porn star," Mikura frowned at them. "Besides, why does she just want me? Something smells," she finished.

"I think that's Harada," Kurokawa noted.

"Hey, I bathe!" Harada protested, "Usually."

"Ewww!" Mikura made a face.

Softly Kurokawa asked, "Was the vision you had about her? Is she in danger?"

"No, or not in the way you think," Mikura said, trying not to let the fleeting images of her vision trouble her too much. She shook her head before adding, "I'm not in danger, or at least not the way you think."

"Huh?" Kurokawa blinked.

"Well, it's up to you," Harada finally said, "you're going to be the one working with her the most, you decide."

Mikura had to fight back a very uncharacteristic giggle as both fully grown men gave her their very best version of puppy-dog eyes. Fighting back a sigh of resignation she finally conceded, "All right, I'll do it."

Mitsuki looked up curiously from where she sat on the couch, her green eyes clearly touched by amusement. "Have you made up your minds?" she asked, one leg crossed over the other in a vampish pose.

"The DSA will be taking on your case," Kurokawa nodded to her seriously, his grave expression as respectful as any usual businessman. Sadly the drool at the corner of his mouth rather spoiled the whole effect.

"Pervert," Mikura muttered as she followed Harada back to his new workroom.

"Thank you," Mitsuki's eyes followed Mikura as she left then she sat back with a sigh. "When can you start?"

"When would you prefer?" Kurokawa asked as he refilled her glass.

"As soon as possible," Mitsuki said, "ideally I'd like to leave here with her..."

Mitsuki's voice faded as Harada closed the door to the workroom behind them. "I'll want a two way radio," Mikura said to him bluntly, "and I'll need my pistols, too."

"Of course," Harada agreed as he hauled the pistols out for her.

"And that new armor cloth outfit you had made for me, too," Mikura said as she smoothly went over her two semi-automatic pistols.

That made Harada stop a moment and looked at her in surprise. "Do you really think things could be that bad?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mikura shrugged as she slid the guns into their holsters, "but I'd rather be prepared."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Mezzo: Danger Service Agency

Dating and other Dangerous Sports: Two

Mikura Syzuki emerged from the workroom dressed in her working clothes, the orange body suit clinging to the pink haired girl's body. She slid her pistols in their holsters at her side as she nodded to the client, "Ready to go?"

Mitsuki Aya nodded as the sexy redhead rose from her seat, "Of course." Her blue dress clung to every curve as she added, "You look... stunning."

"Yeah, whatever," Mikura shrugged casually, not letting the woman see how much that casually delivered compliment had pleased her. She led Mitsuki outside then turned as she called, "Forgot something."

Kurokawa looked up at her from the pan of noodles that the balding man was tasting as he asked, "Yes?"

"Pops, I want you and Harada to do some digging on this lady's story and background and let me know if anything unusual comes up," Mikura hissed to him softly, well aware of Mitsuki waiting for her outside.

"So you are worried," Harada frowned at her as he returned to the kitchen from his workroom and robotics lab.

"She obviously didn't tell us why she thinks she's in danger," Mikura said impatiently, "find out for me, please."

"Will do," Kurokawa saluted her with a fork.

"Call me," Mikura said as she rushed out the door.

"I almost envy her that job," Harada said with a sigh.

Kurokawa nodded solemly in agreement, "Bodyguarding a porn star..." Both men trailed off, their minds quickly being filled with adult scenarios that would have probably made Mikura beat them both bloody.

"All right," Mikura asked briskly as the two women left the DSA's new headquarters, "where to first?"

"Back to work, I'm sorry to say," Mitsuki admitted as she led the way to her waiting sports car, her long red hair blowing in the breeze, "I have a script rewrite to do as well as a event to attend tonight."

"What kind of event?" Mikura asked as she warily stopped Mitsuki and looked over the car for anything amiss.

"Night club party," Mitsuki said as she say down, her dress riding up a bit, "to promote our latest DVD."

"I'd better go too," Mikura strapped herself in the passenger's seat, but not before making sure she could get to her pistols if needed. She tried to subdue the odd emotion she had felt at seeing Mitsuki climb in, the flash of pink.

"Good," and with that Mitsuki was off in a squeal of tires.

The studio was not at all what Mikura had expected it to be, though that wasn't saying much. There was no loud moans or screams in the background tho there were more than a few attractive ladies working there. The secretary in the office was pleasant, the halls neat and no mysterious smells lingered in the halls.

"Welcome back, Miss Aya," the bosomy blonde purred.

"Hold my calls, Tina," Mitsuki said with a grin.

"Be careful boss," Tina murmured to herself, "I'm pretty sure that girl is jail bait, no matter how good she looks in orange."

"What sort of adult films do you make here, anyway?" Mikura had to ask as they entered Mitsuki's inner office.

"Lesbian erotica," Mitsuki said as she walked around her desk, picking up several folders from her in box as she did.

"I had a friend who was like that," Mikura confessed as she flopped down on the couch, still keeping a wary eye out.

"Really?" Mitsuki said as she opened up a folder and took out a red pen, "What happened to her."

"I killed her after she tried to kill me," Mikura admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mitsuki admitted as she went over the documents, editing lines of dialog as needed.

Mikura tapped her foot restlessly on the side of the couch. "What are you doing, anyway?" she asked restlessly.

"Editing a script," Mitsuki said with a faint smile. She waved a sheet, "Debbie Does Dykes, Part Three."

Mikura blinked in surprise, getting up to take a look. "You're not kidding," she said after she read the title.

"Not exactly literate," Mitsuki flashed a grin, "but it IS popular." She pointed, "Does this sound realistic?"

"Oh, Sakura," Mikura read with a frown, "do me with your strap-on!" She smiled wryly, "I guess so. Never said that myself, so..."

"Too bad," MItsuki chuckled, "it's an enlightening experience."

"You're...?" Mikura looked at her questioningly, even as she noticed the lovely scent of Mitsuki's brand of perfume.

"Yes," Mitsuki looked up, eyes both amused and searching, "is that a problem?"

"Nah," Mikura shook her head. She tilted her head as another bit of the script caught her eye, "Is that even possible?"

"We mean to find out," Mitsuki said, eyes twinkling. She turned back to her work, "The event tonight... I usually come to these things with a date."

"So I'll pose as your date," Mikura shrugged, "no problem."

"The only issue," Mitsuki poked Mikura's orange clad hip, "is that outfit. It's not exactly what I'd call club wear."

"It might help keep you alive," Mikura shifted back a little to avoid another poke.

"Layering works," Mitsuki teased.

"Oh?" Mikura looked curious.

A few hours later Mitsuki climbed out of her sports car in front of a busy nightclub, her slinky blue dress exchanged for a black sheath of a dress. A silver belt circled her waist, bracelets glittered and her diamond earrings gleamed

"This was not what I was expecting," Mikura said as she got out, her own clothes almost as lovely. A black mini-skirt had been put over her body suit along with a netting top, and over that she wore a leather jacket to conceal her twin pistols.

"I think you look lovely," Mitsuki reached out to brush a bit of Mikura's pink hair back, "positively edible."

"I'm surprised you had this in the studio," Mikura tugged the skirt down with a frown.

"Costuming," Mitsuki shrugged as they casually walked by the impatiently waiting line.

"You mean these wore worn while people were..." Mikura looked faintly squeamish.

"They were laundered, I promise," MItsuki reassured her.

"This is a private party," the big, buff bouncer growled out, the tall man rudely shoving Mitsuki backwards.

Mikura reacted without thinking, moving in close and elbowing him in the chest. As he gasped in pain and surprise she grabbedf his arm and shifted her weight, the judo style throw sending him crashing to the ground. "Don't touch her," she said, keeping a grip on him while also holding him pinned.

Mitsuki knelt and showed him her pass, "I'm a guest, dolt."

"Oh hell," he sighed out, bald head gleaming. He looked up at Mikura and said much more pleasantly, "Sorry, miss."

Mikura released him then politely offered him a hand up. "No problem," she said, one professional to another.

"Thanks," he sent them in with a wave.

"Nicely done," Mitsuki said, taking Mikura's hand as they walked in.

"What's with...?" Mikura looked down at their joined hands.

"In this crowd," Mitsuki nodded to the busy club, "it'd be better to be in a couple."

Mikura took a sweep of her surroundings and had to agree. The place was packed with people of every type and description, and most were dressed in clothes that made her and Mitsuki's outfits look tame. There were women in leather fetish wear, pvc, rubber, silk and satin... and not a man to be seen.

Mikura felt many hungry eyes on her and stood straighter, meeting those gazes confidently. "So, this usually happen?" she asked, giving a warning look to a boyish blonde nervously approaching. She wilted and turned, shoulders drooping.

"This'll be a quieter night, I think," Mitsuki said as they stalked by crowded tables and loudly talking people.

"Watch it," Mikura intercepted a hand reaching for Mitsuki's bottom, twisting the wrist a bit in punishment. "If this is quiet," she said as to Mitsuki as they reached the bar, "I don't want to see noisy."

"Beer," Mitsuki nodded to the blonde at the bar then turned to Mikura, "how about you?"

"Soda," Mikura said. At Mitsuki's questioning look she smiled faintly, "I am still on the job, remember."

"And you're doing well, too."

Mikura followed her to a table, absent mindedly noticing the sway of her hips. In fact if she was honest she had been noticing things about Mitsuki all day, from the scent of her perfume to her shining smile.

Mikura made sure Mitsuki was sitting with her back to a wall, then sat down beside her. "Do you think who ever's after you will try here?" she asked.

"Too public," Mitsuki took a drink of her beer then turned the glass thoughtfully. "I have a confession to make," she said.

"Yes?" Mikura kept a eye on the crowd.

"I asked for you to guard me for a reason," she admitted. Mitsuki took a deep breath, "It's about your sister..."

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Mezzo: Danger Service Agency

Dating and other Dangerous Sports: Three

All around them the club pulsed with noise and light, the place crowded with beautiful women of all shapes and types. Still, at the table there was a almost eerie aura of stillness as Mitsuki dropped her bombshell on Mikura.

"My sister?" Mikura repeated questioningly, her body tensing up a bit as she continued, "I don't have a sister."

Mitsuki raised her drink to her lips, taking a careful sip as she kept an eye on Mikura. "I think you do," she answered calmly.

"Was this whole bodyguard job a sham?" Mikura asked flatly, the pink haired girl giving the older woman a suspicious look.

"No, I needed a bodyguard," Mitsuki reassured her, the redhead smiling wryly, "but I did choose you for a reason."

"When you say sister," Mikura asked her flatly, "you're talking about that psycho Momomi Momoi, right?"

"Yes, Momomi," Mitsuki agreed. She gave Mikura a thoughtful glance, "You didn't know she was your sister?"

"No for sure," Mikura admitted. She paused a moment then asked, "You know that lesbian friend I mentioned?"

"The one who tried to kill you?" Mitsuki asked.

"She claimed she was Momomi's lover." Mikura said grimly, "and that Momomi was my half sister."

"Ring ring darling," as breezy voice interrupted them.

Mikura looked up, blinking as she nearly collided with a impressive set of breats. The blonde had a surprisingly exagerated body, round breasts and curvy hips reminding one of some primative earth goddess figure.

"Hello Olive," Mitsuki looked faintly amused.

"You really need to mix, love," Olive chided as she leaned against the back of Mikura's chair, "the stars can't do it all, you know."

"Yes, yes I know," Mitsuki sighed. She smiled at Mikura, "This is Olive, she's our public relations expert and a former actress."

"Nice to meet you," Mikura nodded respectfully.

"Hmmm," Olive reached out to run a finger along Mikura's cheek, "aren't you the cute one!" She looked up at Mitsuki, "Darling, she's adorable."

"Also jail bait," Mitsuki noted.

"I really like people talking about me like I'm not here," Mikura noted dryly.

"Sorry, my sweet," Olive purred at Mikura.

Mikura rolled her eyes, "And I'm not your sweet."

"She does that to everyone," Mitsuki smiled wryly. Looking back at Olive she said, "All right, I'll mingle. But just for a little while."

"And keep this fierce one with you too," Olivia said as she turned and walked away, "I'm sure someone will try to snatch her up if you don't."

"She's kidding, right?" Mikura asked.

"About my mingling or you being snatched up?" Mitsuki asked as she got up. "No to both, I'm afraid."

"Marvelous," Mikura grumbled as she closely followed Mitsuki.

The next hour was a blur of faces, scents and wild clothes as they moved from table to table and group to group, talking and chatting. The beautiful women were elegant, sexy and as dangerous as a unsheathed blade, in many ways. Mikura also found herself the victim of their unwanted gazes, only stopping when they met her deadly eyes.

"You're doing wonders for my reputation, you know," Mitsuki murmured as they left yet another group behind.

"Oh?" Mikura asked, warily scanning the crowd.

Mitsuki looked amused, "I heard a few of them commenting they wee impressed I tamed a wildcat like you."

"I don't tame," Mikura answered dryly.

Mitsuki studied her a moment, "Maybe not, but I suspect I'd love to try."

Mikura gave her a wary look, "No thank you." Softening her glance a little she added, "Not until we talk about why you REALLY hired me, anyway."

"I'll look forward to that," Mitsuki grinned.

"Miss Aya," a tall, black haired woman in punk leathers elbowed her way through the crush of people in the busy club, "I've been looking for you all night."

"Rei," Mitsuki nodded, clearly annoyed at her conversation with Mikura being interrupted yet again, "good to see you."

"Friend of yours?" Mikura asked under her breath.

"Actress," Mitsuki answered, "not quite a friend."

"Have you made a decision on the part?" Rei asked eagerly, the slightly older woman fixing Mitsuki with a intense look.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuki didn't conceal her irritation, "but we're still discussing casting. Once we've made up our minds, we'll let you know."

"You're casting a younger woman," Rei stiffened, "like this girl aren't you?!"

'Uh oh,' Mikura thought as she moved forward as she saw Rei covertly reaching into her leather jacket's pocket.

"Bitch," Rei drew a switchblade, the knife popping out with a snap as she moved, "pass me over will you?!"

Whack!

Gracefully Mikura chopped the side of her hand on Rei's arm, sending the blade clattering away into the darkness. Before the woman could recover she punched out fast, sending the woman reeling, blood running down from her nose. Finally Mikura bounced up, almost hanging in mid-air as she kicked out viscously, sending Rei crashing to the ground out cold.

"My god," Mitsuki breathed out.

"She telegraphed her move," Mikura shrugged casually. She looked up at Mitsuki, "How long has she been looking for this part, and how long have you been getting threats?"

"About the same," Mitsuki conceded.

"All right, the buff doorman forced his way through the crowd of watchers, "what's going on?" His tone instantly changed from rough to pleasant when he saw Mikura, "I mean, how can I help you ma'am?"

Mikura smiled wryly, "Attempted assault by the out cold lady there on my partner." She looked at Mitsuki, "You want the cops brought in?"

"Please," Mitsuki sighed.

"I'll call," the bouncer nodded.

After a long meeting with the cops, several witness statements and such the party lurched to a stop, the young ladies scattering to the four winds. Escorting Mitsuki out to her car Mikura said, "I think my job is done, here. You want to send payment to the DSA or pay me here?"

Mitsuki leaned against her sports car, "We never did have that talk."

"I'm not sure I trust you to give me a straight answer," Mikura admitted after a moment.

Mitsuki used the remote on her key's to pop the doors, "Come home with me, I'll feed you and explain why I hired you."

Mikura's stomach grumbled, reminding them both that they hadn't had a chance to eat anything much at the party.

"Well?" Mitsuki smiled teasingly.

"Okay," Mikura agreed, climbing into the car.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Mezzo: Danger Service Agency

Dating and other Dangerous Sports: Four

The apartment wasn't what Mikura was expecting, though the pink haired girl wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking it'd be like. Instead of some bordello, it was nearly sedate, with a simple black couch, lamps and a comfy looking love seat. Off to one side was a kitchen, and down the hall it would be presumed there was a bedroom and bathroom.

From the kitchen Mitsuki called, "I hope you don't mind some fast burgers, Mikura. I figured you'd want something quick and easy."

"That's great," Mikura answered, tentatively sitting on the couch while warily looking around for hidden ropes and such. She didn't know what a porn star did in her home, but she wasn't taking chances.

"I have some salad in the fridge too," Mitsuki added as the redhead carried a bowl of salad over to the table nearby, as well as various dressings. "Do you want anything special to drink?" she asked.

"Water's fine," Mikura said, deciding that would decrease the odds of the woman dosing her with something.

Mitsuki gave her a amused look that said she knew exactly what was going through the other woman's mind. "If you want I can go out and get a sealed bottle...?" she offered.

Mikura felt herself smiling, "Could always inject something into it with a needle."

"How about I take you to the bottling plant?" Mitsuki suggested whimsically.

"Do you take all the girls out on dates like that?" Mikura teased.

"Only the really paranoid ones." Mitsuki shot back with a smile.

Mikura smiled slightly, "Gee, thanks."

"Is there anything I can do to relieve your paranoia?" Mitsuki called as she returned to the kitchen to flip the burgers.

"Not really," Mikura reluctantly confessed, "my paranoia has kept me alive too long to give it up now."

"Good point," Mitsuki conceded as she carried in a plate with several burgers. She set it on the table with buns, thin sliced tomato and onions and various condiments and smiled as she called, "Come and get it."

"Thanks," Mikura got back up, glad to be back in just her regular body suit. Almost as soon as they arrived Mitsuki had offered her the living room to change in while she had stalked off to the bedroom. While Mikura had been worried she'd emerge in something scandelous she was almost disappointed to see Mitsuki come out in a simple sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Hmm," Mitsuki bit into her burger with a crunch, sighing happily as a bit of juice dribbled cutely down her chin.

Making up her own burger Mikura munched happily, deciding she didn't care if it was poisoned. 'Besides,' she thought as she ate, 'I wouldn't even be that worried if she hadn't said she was connected to that psycho Momomi Momoi,'

"Ahh, that's good," Mitsuki sighed a few minutes later, having polished off two burgers and a small salad.

"So," Mikura said as she finished her last burger, "you promised a explaination after you fed me." A smile, "I'm fed, so talk."

"Clear the table first?" Mitsuki asked as she grabbed the dirty plates.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikura grumbled as she helped collect plates and bottles from the table. A few moments later and they were sitting in the living room, glasses sitting beside them as Mikura took the couch and Mitsuki the sofa.

"I met Momomi Momoi when I was hired as a gag gift for her birthday party," Mitsuki revealed, "I did a striptease for her and her friends."

"And you two...?" Mikura trailed off.

"We saw each other off and on for a year, until I broke it off," Mitsuki admitted. She looked regretful, "She was incredibly fun on her good days, but she'd also have these frightening episodes of violence."

"I'm not too surprised by the violence," Mikura mused, having seen Momomi in action before. Not to mention the rumors about her, which had become more well known after her death and people were less afraid of her killing them for talking.

"During the time I was with her she talked about her father's affairs, and the possibility there was a half-sister around," Mitsuki revealed.

"Wish my mother had told me," Mikura mused, leaning back as she put her arms behind her head, "it'd have explained a lot."

Mitsuki looked up to meet Mikura's eyes, "When I heard about you through a contact with Chiyoki, I was curious to see if you two were anything alike."

"And are we?" Mikura looked at her coldly.

Mitsuki smiled, "You're as attractive as she was, and you both have a similar edge." She sipped her drink, "Thankfully, you're not insane like she was."

Mikura looked amused, "That's a relief."

Mitsuki met her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't try to talk to you earlier. I think hiring you with a hidden motive may have spoiled any chance I might have to get to know you."

"Why would you want to get to know me?" Mikura asked, looking honestly surprised, "I'm just a tough girl from the streets."

"You have hidden depths," Mitsuki calmly pointed out, "even after just a day with you, I can see that." A slow smile, "Besides, you're cute."

Mikura blushed, looking away. "I'm not..." she started, "well, I've thought about it, especially after Sakura told me about herself."

"You're friend who you had to kill," Mitsuki guessed.

"Yeah," Mikura picked up her glass to give her hands something to do, "she told me she was involved with Momomi too."

Mitsuki nearly dropped her own drink, she was so surprised. "That's pretty eerie," she conceded after a moment's thought. She gave Mikura a compassionate look and asked, "Are you okay about it?"

Mikura was oddly surprised how easy it was to talk to Mitsuki, considering she had started the night not trusting her, swung right over to paranoia and was now in her usually cautious mode. "It's a bit odd, considering she admitted she loved me before falling in with Momomi," she conceded. "I find myself with a lot of what ifs."

"Me too," Mitsuki conceded, "I've wondered if I should have stayed with Momomi, maybe I would have helped her..."

"Or gotten shot," Mikura noted, "she was psycho."

"Maybe, but she was hot," Mitsuki sighed.

Mikura shook her head. "Way to think with your ovaries," she noted, smirking.

"What was that?" Mitsuki blinked.

"I'd say think with your dick," Mikura said apologetically, "but I don't think that fits."

Mitsuki looked at her and shook her head, "I'd threaten to spank you, but I'd be worried about getting my arm broken."

Mikura found herself answering teasingly, "Depends on how nicely you ask first."

"I can be very nice," Mitsuki fluttered her eyelashes cutely.

"I'm sure you can be," Mikura laughed.

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, an odd sense of companionship forming between them. Mitsuki looked at Mikura for a few seconds, her expression thoughtful, "Mikura, I think I'd like to get to know you better."

"Oh?" Mikura sounded a bit wary all of a sudden.

"Not that way," Mitsuki got up, stretching then walking over to offer Mikura her hand, "in fact I'd better take you home before your boys organize a rescue party."

"Thanks," Mikura let herself be pulled to her feet. "So, in what way?" she asked as they headed out to the car.

Mitsuki popped open the doors of the car by remote, "Friends, I think I'd like us to be friends." She smiled, "Not that I'd object to our becoming more than that, but from what I've seen of you it'd take a while."

"Friends, then," Mikura agreed, deciding to ignore the last part.

Mitsuki winked impishly, "Besides, just imagine your friends reactions to learning that we're going out."

As Mikura began to chuckle, they raced off into the night.

End... for now.

Notes: Despite various comments and requests, I never intended this to be a lemon. Still, I am now debating a final "lemon" chapter featuring these two, if I get sufficiently inspired. Sorry for the long wait, I kinda got 'blocked' on how to end this, and to be honest I'm not entirely happy with the ending I have.


End file.
